


【勋兴】见字如面

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 存个档
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【勋兴】见字如面

**Author's Note:**

> *be 人物死亡 *

*黑帮勋，卧底兴

都是我瞎写的，和真人一点关系都没有。

张艺兴，做了三年军医，身份藏得很好。

十八岁读军校，太阳光下晕倒了好几次，几年后才知道原来是对军校旁边一种草过敏。班长说他太文弱，后来知道他家里世代从医，上头问他想不想学点，他说想，苦学了几年，顺理成章成了名军医。

做到第三年，上面找他开了个一下午的会，就把他名除了，没有头衔，不在体制。张艺兴被送到一条街上开了家干净的小诊所，几个小护士都是卫校出来的货真价实的女学生，只有他自己知道自己不是个货真价实的医生。

他攥一张照片看，上面一个年轻男人，瘦且犀利，色调灰黑，照的像个通缉犯。

他的任务搞不好要掉脑袋，照片上的年轻人叫吴世勋，据说比他还年轻几岁，是黑帮头目的弟弟，算个二把手。他要想办法混进去，做帮派里的医生，获取信任窃取情报，里应外合，在以后某次时机成熟时的杀人越货买卖现场配合警方将他们一举抓获。

为什么是接近二把手？老大说，根据他们多年的行动轨迹得出，吴世勋远没有他大哥嗜杀嗜血，年纪尚轻，没有彻底染上黑社会那些个暴虐无道的黑墨水，小张，他更容易做你的突破口。为什么是张艺兴？老大说，小张，我不会看错人的，整个军医队里面得先刨除姑娘，小子里面他们最有可能信你。

张艺兴手里的茶杯被攥凉，他吐气都像提笔写决绝的投名状，眼神先死过一遭，吴世勋三个字在唇齿间反复咀嚼，然后同意了。

前两个星期，他就在那扎下脚，每天给老头老太太拿副药，给小学生挂点滴，别的什么进展都没有。怎么办，总不能等黑帮里的人到自己这籍籍无名的地方治，张艺兴脑子发热，杀人的东西他又不会，总不能提个血淋淋的人头去投奔证丹心，笑话，他是医生啊。

后来他就夜晚出去溜，在诊所旁边的两条暗巷里，他被告知这是那些人零星出没的地方。多可怕，张艺兴壮着胆子走，什么职业医师资格证每天揣在兜里，准备在刀架脖子上时能立马掏出来证明自己虚伪的身份。

他一脚深一脚浅踩在坑洼狭窄的路面上，昨晚下了雨，自己的影子都像冤死的魂魄。眼前有个小卖店，店前一棵老槐树剧烈抖动，枝条抽搐一样扬了他一身泥泞的水，他还没等皱眉头，一个沉重的身子就麻袋一样从树下扑他身上，把他压在身下不动了。

是血腥味，那人流血的架势像是血管被直接抽出来，张艺兴一惊，脸颊旁触到一冰冷的鼻尖，还有气息，他忙使劲把人拖起来扛在肩上，就听见那人气若游丝，救我。

瞬间耳道里充斥着叮叮当当的刀刃碰撞声，吆喝声，脚步声，就像阎罗殿忙着烧开水的小鬼判官。张艺兴爆发出不知从哪来的力气，就拖着那具还算高大但消瘦的身躯回了诊所，肋骨都硌人。那人伤成那样，两腿居然还配合他移动，然后栽在他床上那一刻便失了动静，鼻息就像吹灭蜡烛残剩的灰烟。

真够有毅力的。张艺兴咂舌，救死扶伤，戏要做足，没忘记自己的身份是什么。他拿热水酒精给男人清理，擦掉脸上的血污，额头山根连着下来，真够立体，漂亮又病态得像油画，他再仔细一看，惊得浑身颤抖，指节僵硬得像被轮子碾过，抓过一直贴在床头的一寸照片塞进嘴里咀嚼，油墨灰味捅进喉咙。

怎么是他？这件事从头至尾确是场不幸。张艺兴没有预示未来的能力，当下只觉得自己被幸运女神眷顾。

  
他救了吴世勋。吴世勋坐在他的床上数刀伤，一条，两条，三条，一共七条，只有一条严重了点，砍进肋骨缝，差一点就伤到脏器。

你救我一命，我会拿钱给你，黑帮年轻二把手坐在他床上对他说，眼睛黝黑瓦亮，身上确实有那种刀尖上舔血所必要的机敏和深沉。跟那张照片上的不太一样。张艺兴想着，顺从地点了点头，装作无辜的良好公民，问他，你怎么搞成......这样子？

吴世勋不讲话，只冷冷看他一眼，他立马闭嘴，不想丢掉舌头，却原来吴世勋看人习惯这样，并没有什么暴虐的想法。

你想要什么报酬，说吧，他讲。侧影确实好看，东方的光明磊落阿波罗，却做着最肮脏的营生，刺眼的纱布裹在形状美好的上身肌肉上，汩汩鲜血还在晕，可在他脸上看不见一丝疼痛的延续，整个人都像是矛盾体。张艺兴斟酌言辞，半晌才说，业绩太差了，诊所刚立就要倒闭，学医那么苦都学到狗肚子里去了。

他跑到前台拿了账簿，脚后跟敲击瓷砖发出沉闷的碰撞声，又凑到床上跪在吴世勋身边指给他看。跟他猜想的一样，吴世勋看不懂，只是把身子缩进床脚那头一点，就这样信了他的鬼话，警惕地冷脸点点头。

张艺兴不怪他，刚被活活砍了七刀，对谁能不警惕。他给吴世勋倒了杯盐水放在床头，自己卷着被子去沙发上睡了，说，晚上疼了叫我，给你吃阿司匹林。

他一觉睡到早上七点，床上已经没有人，吴世勋早就踩着黑离开了。哎呀，失了再接近一下的好机会，张艺兴悔恨。说话不算数，吴世勋甚至没留张欠条给他，不知道会不会从此又隐匿了，但他恨不起来吴世勋，毕竟自己是来害他的，加害人怎么好意思恨受害者。

又过了浑浑噩噩的一周，他在给邻里一捣蛋鬼做包扎。张艺兴下半张脸都罩在白口罩里，一对儿眼眉弯弯，问，小朋友疼不疼。小孩说，疼。他打开抽屉，捏着一颗透明的水果糖递给他吃，指尖也被阳光照成透明，然后看见那小孩身后多了排黑压压的衣料，西裤，皮鞋。他猛然抬头，吴世勋穿在一套笔挺西装里低头望他。

一身狼狈褪了，头脸变得干干净净，身后还跟了几人。他站在最前面，神态自若又不怒自威，确实有点头目的意思。

他刚摸了摸自己的下巴，身后一小弟就开口说，张医生，吴老板请你去茶馆坐坐。

  
张艺兴安排了几个可以做事的小护士，白衣褂还没脱就坐上那豪车后座。吴老板？他装一副好奇的样子，没想到我救的是个老板？救死扶伤乃医生使命，吴老板不必一直挂记。

吴世勋长得真锋利，嘴角都像针尖儿，张艺兴话说到一半感到胆寒，拿起茶杯来喝，旁边站了个专门添水的小弟，吴世勋却摆摆手让他退下，亲自给张艺兴斟了杯茶，说，上次走得太匆忙，张医生你说，要什么报酬，吴某一定感恩报德。

吴世勋实在和他的想象大有出入，温和款款，如果不是知道他的身份，大概真的只把他当成一年少有为的大老板，瞧他的样子，顶多经营个酒馆。张艺兴喝了多少茶还是口干，只说，吴老板不必客气，实在要报答，把上次包扎的医药费结了就行，最近安保太好，小店入不敷出......

真是绝佳演员，张艺兴心里夸自己，又觉得自己说了疯话，落在黑社会的地盘上说安保好，真笑掉大牙。

吴世勋果然冷笑，眉头压眼，系了外套扣子就走，说，我今天还有事，我们以后见，张医生。

下次再见吴世勋，张艺兴正趴在地上逗狗。护士小林家的中华田园犬生了一窝，没地儿放，每天上班就放诊所养着，张艺兴也乐得其所，几条小奶狗长得像熊猫崽子，全身毛都没长齐，只能喝奶。

粉色肉球趴在黑皮鞋上，像什么新鲜奶盖甜品，张艺兴心里一惊，不用抬头就知道是谁。果然一只布满茧子的大手捞了那动物幼崽上去掂量掂量，嘴里说些不相干的：张医生忙么，我介绍的活干不干，医药费五倍起，唯一要求就是嘴严。

心里大惊，张艺兴明白自己半只脚踏进长满锯齿的凯旋门，衣服下蒙层冷汗，面子上装甜美，打趣道，我嘴巴就像你手里这小崽子，叫都还不会叫，老板放心。

吴世勋领着他往外走，路面上果然停着那台商务车，张艺兴看他手里还拎着狗崽子，忙说，吴老板要是喜欢，这狗崽子就送你了。可能是手里那两肉几乎没有重量，吴世勋好像才察觉到自己胳膊不是自然下垂着的，居然点了点头，狗就给了他身后小弟抱着。

这样进了贼窝，他一身白色格格不入，周围人眼神如狼似虎要将他生吞活剥。吴世勋领他看了两个躺在床上的人，那叫一个血淋淋，舌头也没手指头也没，身上数不清楚的血窟窿。张艺兴几乎手抖，拿刀子的手上血管爆突，吴世勋一动不动站他身后看他操作，就像站个阎王。

处理好了，拿到了一沓钞票，绝对比五倍还多。张艺兴鞠躬，头也不敢抬，他表现得越懦弱，就越像个真医生。吴世勋挺满意，可是他手下一个得力兄弟不这么想。

那人叫雹子，质问为什么吴世勋要带外面的医生进这种地方，张艺兴听着他们吵架，才明白帮派里的医生都是从小培养的，人家不缺。

吴世勋的理由很充足，张艺兴救过自己性命，是个信得过的小医生，看这脸面白白糯糯，江南男子，毫无威胁。雹子被自家二把手气死，死死盯着张艺兴的眼，似乎在脑海里复刻他的瞳仁，然后郁郁不平地退下了。

吴世勋果然经常开车将张艺兴从诊所拉走，上车，再下车，二十分钟路程将他的信念感打磨一遍，就进了龙潭虎穴，救两三个遍体刀伤的小弟。有的还不知是被怎么折磨过了，血流在地上像被碾压过的浆果。张艺兴根本用不着装畏缩，几次都直接吐了。

有时吐到眼眦酸痛，吴世勋还会拉他去喝两盅。张艺兴望着一桌小菜实在吃不下，就看吴世勋喝，喝到脸颊绯红，持续凝固的表情终于裂出一丝缝隙，胳膊把酒瓶子都扫到地上，冲张艺兴招招手，说张医生，你过来。

张艺兴耳朵过去凑着他嘴唇听，刚喝完烈酒的口腔蒸汽好像有五十度，烫得他浑身烧。吴世勋说，你现在知道我是干什么的了吧？知道你一开始救我，我怎么搞成那样的了吧？

张艺兴说，是。他又说，我听您的兄弟说，吴老板不是二把手么？怎么孤身一人被谁伤成那样？

吴世勋说，我奉命去赌场子收账，结果被人框了，里应外合搞我一个，我没带几个小弟。

奉谁的命？

他醉着笑笑，奉我大哥。

张艺兴大吃一惊，那可是你大哥，亲哥啊，他怎能害你？

吴世勋的酒杯咣当一声掉在桌上，嗤笑着，你以为我活着，是怎一个胆颤心惊，大哥跟我年岁差得不多，我做不了他继承者，只能做他潜在的谋杀者，活生生一把刀。而我大哥活着，只比我为难百倍，所以我不怨他。

他喝醉了，多么软弱，张艺兴只需抓紧时机占取些信任，现在这点他好像做得就很好——吴世勋居然说了那么多令人遍体生寒的私密给他。吴世勋比他开口还快：张医生，你要知道你是做不了我手里的医生的，你从小是外面的人，帮里有要求，我大哥不会同意，我兄弟也不会同意。

啊，张艺兴木木地吐气，接着听吴世勋说，不过，做情人还是可以。

什么？张艺兴头晕耳鸣，心脏突突跳，吴世勋看着他，醉眼朦胧好像从没长大过，西装三件套还是一丝不苟的，因为做老二要有做老二的样子，可是套子里的人早就醉成泥，要从裤管里流出来了。

给不了名分，钱有，身体有，未来没有，做不做，你做么？

张艺兴同意了，同时痛苦地像浑身燎油，他有好几层理由，当然最正当的那层是为了组织。

对他，自己内心有种被激发出的母性。张艺兴觉得好笑到滑稽，大男人哪来的母性，却好像每个个体间都有某种隐秘的共鸣，在一瞬间就会被唤醒，这一瞬间是吴世勋流露出悲伤模样的醉脸。

他们就在包房里滚在一起，唇啃着唇，但也就仅此而已，因为吴世勋很快就醉倒了，赖在张艺兴肩头低喃。谁都想杀我，他说，只有你是个救我的医生，我跟你在一起很安心。

张艺兴很费力地点了点头，感到僵冷的脊椎好像咔吧一声断了，震得自己耳鸣。

他们做了一个月情侣，或者算不上，但是他们接吻，做爱，做很多情侣之间的事。张艺兴提出要住进吴世勋的私宅，那人也没拒绝，什么事情都不避他。当着面打电话，就说去哪里走货的事。张艺兴记在心里，白天依旧回诊所办事，线人来看病，病历上浑浑噩噩写点情报，同志看完就走进厕所把纸吃掉了。

张艺兴才活了二十多年，之前没做过大佬的男人，一开始心里惴惴，后来发现自己远比吴世勋可怕。

那人平常不爱说话，有时回家晚了，倒头就睡，回家早了，电话一个接一个，总没个笑脸。张艺兴在厨房做饭，回头冲他笑笑，那人看了果然喜欢，走过来揽住他腰，把脑袋搁他肩头上，一点一点看他洗菜蒸饭，像个大孩子。

张艺兴白天依旧救死扶伤，在诊所看书，有一天吴世勋破天荒来找他，发丝狼狈，满脸阴翳，什么话都不说，但张艺兴看出他略微地跛，大惊失色，拉他手走到内屋里，问他，你腿怎么了？怎么又伤？

他把吴世勋的裤腿挽上去，还好还好，只是脚踝肿了个大包，拿了药油给他按摩，掌心温暖，指尖温顺又乖巧。吴世勋笑着拥抱他，胸口明明停不下来的震，说，你怎么比我还慌。

张艺兴被肉体牢牢贴住，才惊觉自己心跳地厉害。原来帮派又是内斗，吵得天翻地覆，不少人看吴世勋不满，被他一枪一个崩了几个无关紧要的小弟才算压下来。

张艺兴这才猛然想起情人会杀人，心里竟也没觉出什么不妥，抱紧了他调整到同一个呼吸起伏的频率，那人呢喃，还有件事，小崽子趁乱不知道到哪里去了，可能跑掉了，也可能被大狗叼走。

哦。张艺兴跟小狗关系并不亲昵，只悲伤了几分钟，心思就不在上面了。吴世勋把他放到，唇舌很快纠缠不清，剥下他的白大褂这本事好像黑帮里每天在教似的，越来越熟练，张艺兴向来纵容这些粗暴性//爱，什么场合都可以，就像野兽舔伤口，他们的身体就是彼此的舌头。

于是吴世勋的阴茎滑进他体内，深深浅浅地顶撞他，就在提早挂上大锁的诊所深处的房间里，张医生心里真的挺快活。

张艺兴再醒来，床头有碗红豆粥，愿君多采撷，此物最相思。原来吴世勋每次出门做事，出省或者出国，都要煲碗红豆粥给他，那人笨手笨脚，熬到烂糊糊。他伸手触碰那凉透了的米粥，突然被这指尖的寒冷从梦境拉回现实。

一个月像过了一年，这梦温柔地像章鱼烧上的烧烤酱，吃完最后一颗，竹签在嘴里插出血。

张艺兴颤抖着给吴世勋打电话，占线，始终占线，后来没人接，再后来不在服务器。这时门口传来雹子的声音，怒不可遏，兵荒马乱的脚步声，张艺兴生出破釜沉舟的勇气，从窗口跳出去逃向诊所。粥还放在床头。

果然有人在那里等他，二话不说救了他就往警校走，救得他撕心裂肺啊。

收网的时候张艺兴被关在警校，牢牢锁着，他使劲拍门拍玻璃，狂吼，好像得了失心疯。拍到最后，那玻璃在他手里变成块保鲜膜，弹力甚好，手掌永远捅不透。

黑帮大哥先死，在毒品交易的现场被湮灭了，吴世勋躲在私人住宅里，周围围了几十辆警车，刑警，狙击手。然后自己握着手枪，子弹穿过胸，警察只发现尸体，旁边很多酒。

没瞄准脑袋，自己留了一点体面。

整个房间的地板都被撬开拆了查，也不知道在查什么，查出来了什么张艺兴也不想知道。他像个挺尸一样躺在床上，邋里邋遢，警队传说小张同志在贼窝里走了一遭，牺牲重大，精神有点异常。

他是匪我是警，就应该是这样，哪里做错了。张艺兴从此以后每每喘气都疼，他每晚瞪着眼睛想，眼泪流干，活活想了一个月才明白错在哪里，原来一开始就擅自把任务割裂了，潜进去做医生前，他居然先做了敌人的姘头。大错特错了。

老大最心疼他，有天偷偷给他捎来一封信，他胡乱拆开，那白色的纸张被折出褶，一行一行的钢笔字，很工整。

张艺兴猛然意识到了什么，飞快读了两行，缩在墙角崩溃大哭，每一根毛发都哀哀欲绝，手抖得可怕，希望以后还能拿起手术刀。几个月的记忆飞速就闪过他炸裂的大脑，那晚风不止，吴世勋的脑袋沾着血黏糊糊垂他肩头，铁锈味又冷又腻，大他一圈的骨架重重依赖着他的肩，在他耳边说，救我。

  
见字如面，

张医生，我还是叫你张医生吧，别的称谓刺耳，扎得疼。

有时候我想过，我遇见你是为了什么？想不出来，老天是不是想让我活的时候幸福些，换我死的时候心里更痛苦。

其实小崽子死了，它只会爬，被雹子拿板凳砸死。我看着地上那坨肉泥，还没饭店卖的四喜丸子大，可是我想到那里面包着他的脑子，还有心。我的心就也不想跳了，看到你，它才活过来，才知道原来我遇见你是为了这个。

其实一直以来，我心中影影绰绰总有你将来要背叛我的预兆，我总这样想，是因为你出现在我身边确实太像个玩笑。这种好事怎么会摊在我身上？

照道理来我应该早就杀了你，可是我这种人，枕边人从来都是腰里别把刀，准备随时捅进我心脏，既然早晚要死，我在那之前至少找个我喜欢的躺我枕边。

我心里挺平静，这信依旧没逻辑，可能我确实没什么文化。我猜过，这浪漫在你心里是真是假，是真好还是假好，想了半天还是觉得是假好，那你眼睛可真会骗人。

哥说我投错胎了，我太容易动心，不应该投在帮里，做他弟弟。

也还好吧，二十来年只动了一次。

我希望我下辈子只做个笨手笨脚的学生，一点都不能打，逃课翻墙都能摔骨折，若你还做医生，正好被送到你的科室去就好了。

这信被别人发现会治你罪么？  
那便不留名了。

END.


End file.
